Half of My Heart
by Cinderfern
Summary: One of the worst things in the world is losing a loved one. This is my story through Lloyd's point of view. For Lucy Bay, who holds Half of My Heart. (Rated T for character death)


**NINJAGO: Half of My Heart**

 _Hey everyone!_

 _So I felt like writing a one-shot, and I'm not exactly sure why I wrote this, but I did, and I hope you like it!_

 _Warning: This story is really sad...I cried while writing it._

 _Based on a true story._

...

"Bella!" I called to my cat. "Bella, where are you?"

It was Valentine's Day. I was looking for Bella, because I needed to give her medicine for her ear infection. I had been doing so morning and night for the past few days, much to her displeasure. It wasn't very fun for me either, but I had promised her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Come here, kitty," I yelled. "Time for your medicine. I know you hate it, but I have to keep you healthy."

I walked up to the deck of the Bounty, where my friends were training.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. "Has anyone seen Bella? I can't find her."

Zane and Cole shook their heads.

"Nope," Kai said. "Sorry Green Machine."

Jay smirked. "She's dead," he joked. He saw my eyes darken in anger. "Hey, I'm just kidding!" He said defensively.

"Not funny," I growled.

"We haven't seen her," Cole told me.

I nodded. "Okay. Well, thanks anyway."

I headed downstairs. I was worried about Bella, as I hadn't seen her all morning. I leaned on a window sill, looking out over the trees. _Where are you, girl?_ I wondered.

...

"Lloyd."

I turned around to see my mother standing behind me.

"Yeah?"

Her eyes were worried. "Wu found Bella," she told me.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. "Where is she?"

She was silent for a moment, as if she were trying to choose the right words. "He took her to the vet on his dragon. We found her in a closet this morning. She was sick...really sick."

I could feel my heart rise up into my throat. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I'll let you know if I hear anything."

I nodded and turned back to the window, saying a silent prayer for my furry friend.

...

"Get your shoes on," my mother ordered.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

She looked at me sadly. "Wu called. He's with Bella. We're going to go see her."

"Is she okay?"

"She had heart failure, Lloyd," she explained. "They don't think she's going to make it."

My green eyes filled with tears. "N-no..." I stammered. "She has to be okay..."

My mother put her hands on my shoulders. "Let's go."

We arrived at Waterhouse Animal Hospital a few minutes later. I followed my mom into the small building, the ninja close behind. We sat down on a bench while my mother talked with my uncle and the veterinarian.

It seemed like ages before they finally approached us.

"Lloyd," my uncle began. "Bella is suffering from heart failure. It's most likely in her genetics, but it's fatal." He paused for a moment before continuing. "We can take her home, but she probably doesn't have more than two weeks to live. The vet recommends we..." He trailed off.

We all knew what he was going to say. I stopped trying to hold my tears back. I felt Kai's hand squeeze mine comfortingly, but I didn't respond. I just sat there, staring at the pictures on the wall.

After a while, my mom spoke up. "What do you want to do, Lloyd?"

I shook my head. "I...I don't know," I whispered. "I don't want her to die, but I don't want her to suffer..."

"Would it be okay if we put her down?" She asked, her voice soft.

"None of this is okay," I choked between sobs.

Wu put a hand on my shoulder. "It would be the best thing we can do for her," he told me.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, I nodded slightly. "Okay," I replied. "If that's what's best."

My uncle went to give the vet my answer. All of my friends were crowded around me, trying to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

I looked up at my mom. "Can I see her?"

She nodded. "Of course."

The veterinarian led me into another room. The others followed quietly. I walked over to a table, on top of which was a small black-and-grey cat. She was lying on her right side, her mouth open as she gasped for air. An oxygen tube was near her mouth, and a towel was over her stomach and legs like a blanket.

"Oh, Bella," I gasped.

She looked up at me with her big, beautiful green eyes. I leaned down and kissed her on her small head. Tears ran down my cheeks and fell on her soft fur.

"I'm so, so sorry," I whimpered. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you..." I was full blown crying. I pressed my face into her fur. "I love you so, so much Bella. Please don't leave me. Please."

The vet gave Bella a shot that would make her sleep. She took it like the brave, strong girl she was, not trying to fight back, not even making a sound.

Bella's breathing was growing slower. Her eyes were starting to close.

"No...no don't go," I pleaded. I knew it was pointless, but I couldn't help it. I looked into her green eyes one last time. "Be my Valentine?"

She blinked at me lovingly. I leaned down and kissed her once more. "I love you, Bella," I whispered, my voice barely audible. "Don't you ever forget that."

My mother led me away before Bella was given her last shot. I couldn't bear to watch her die. I leaned against a pillar outside, crying, and sank to the floor, hugging my knees. As I sobbed into my sweatshirt, I couldn't help but feel that half of my heart had died with her.

I sat outside in silence for quite some time. The rain had drenched me, making my blonde hair fall into my eyes. I didn't want to do anything, or go anywhere. I just wanted to be with Bella.

After what seemed like hours, I finally opened my eyes. As I looked up to the sky, I saw a small rainbow peeking through the clouds. I smiled ever so slightly. I knew it was Bella's way of saying, "I will always be with you."

...

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts!_

 _Dedicated to Lucy. You'll always have half of my heart. I love you so much! :)_

 _Also dedicated to anyone who has ever lost a pet or other loved one. It's one of the worst things in the world and my heart goes out to you. Keep your head up, cause we're all in this together!_

 _\- Cinder_


End file.
